fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Fury
Sand Furies are enemies native to the deserts of Aurora, and mostly found in the region Shifting Sands. Sand Furies are extremely acrobatic and have great reflexes and are even known to dodge and block bullets. They will actively retreat from a Will AOE effect, when there is enough space to move. It is presumed that all Sand Furies are female but it is not known whether they are human or some sort of creature as they are covered head to toe in a combination of rags and make-shift armor, but they are probably human as they have a human skeleton when killed by the Shock spell. Their weapons of choice appear to be Katanas and a special pistol called the Desert Fury which appears to be some sort of hand held crossbow. They also seem to be masters of ambush waiting buried in the sand until an unsuspecting traveler gets too near. There appear to be at least two types of Sand Fury: Sand Furies - These are the weakest of the two types and can take roughly 5-6 hits with a 5 star melee weapon. They wield a Master Katana and are usually the first to attack. Sand Fury Matriarchs - These are strongest of the two types and can take roughly 8-9 hits with a 5 star melee weapon. They wield a Daichi styled katana and usually hold back and allow the weaker Sand Furies to attack first. Trivia *Sand Furies seem to replace Highwaymen of Fable II, due to the fact they have similar fighting styles bar the Sand Furies being more acrobatic and like to ambush the hero. *Reaver uses Sand Furies to fight the Hero and Page during The Masquerade Quest. *The Sand Furies have many similarities to the Gerudo Thieves of The Legend of Zelda. *In combat they sometimes make a clicking sound like a large insects pincers clicking together, perhaps hinting towards their true nature. In this way are they similar to the Ra'zac, major antagonists from the Inheritance Cycle books. *They have a strong weakness to fire and when set alight by either spell or barrel they will flee until the flames extinguish. *They bear a resemblance to a cross between Jawas and Tusken Raiders from the Star Wars Series. *When killed by a shock spell their skeleton is shown to be human. It is possible that they are Aurorans gone wild, following this theory they could have kidnapped young girls from Aurora or other villages and turned them into one of their own. Much like Big Sisters in Bioshock 2, who take girls and turn them into Little Sisters. *It is most likely they are some sort of humanoid, as proved by their over-Heroic agility. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, a red Sand Fury is seen as the Queen of Clubs. *When using legendary weapons whos augmentations require human kills, the Sand Furies death's seem to count. Which would suggest that they are indeed human. Category:Enemies Category:Fable III Enemies Category:Aurora